


A White Christmas

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Its Venoms very first Chirstmas and he doesn't seem impressed.





	A White Christmas

Eddie had always liked the snow. Especially at night. He loved to watch each flake flutter in the darkened sky. When Christmas came about, and it snowed, his heart was filled with joy. It was his first white Christmas and he got to spend it with Venom. He was excited, but Venom didn't seem to amused by the subject.

**Why are you so happy?**

"Well, its Christmas. And it snowed V, it fucking snowed." Eddie pulled himself off of bed and headed towards a window. He watched each flake dance around the sky before sighing happily. "And it's still snowing."

**Is it a bad thing? Can snow be eaten?**

Eddie let out a soft chuckle before putting a few layers on. A jacket, a hoodie, a coat, some really thick pants, gloves, a beanie- he was hoping it would snow soon, and being its like 7 fucking degrees, he had to be prepared. "Yes, snow can be eaten. But it's really cold." 

**Is that why you're putting on so many clothes? Eddie, you're making me hot**

"Just wait till we get outside, you're going to love it." Eddie slipped in a pair of snow boot and was off, leaving his apartment and heading towards the nearest, not ever used, park so Venom can peak out. And that's what Venom did. 

**Eddie, you're cold.**

"So what? Come on, don't you wanna have any fun?" Eddie grabs a handful of snow and holds it up to the symbiote atop his shoulder. Venom dragged his tongue across the powder then gave Eddie an "I would kill you if I didn't love you" look, which just made Eddie laugh. 

**It tastes horrible. Why are you showing me this?**

"At least be a little enthusiastic. Its frozen water V, what the hell do you expect?" Eddie shoved the remnants of the snow into Venoms face with a slight grin. Oh, this made Venom angry. 

**This isn't funny Eddie.**

He could hold back a giggle as he wiped some snow away from the aliens face. "Someones in a mood today."

Venom growled and began  _launching_ snow at the host, and being they're connected, Eddie just fell over and took it like a fucking man. Cause he ain't afraid of no snow. Venom went fucking over board and showed the white powder into the hosts mouth just to shut him up.

**How do you like it Eddie?**

Eew, he got some grass in his mouth. Eddie spat out the snow and stood up, dusting himself off. "I didn't shove snow down your throat, parasite."

**Fucking take that back you pussy ass bitch!**

Eddie's hand immediately went up. "God damn V, watch your tongue. I'm sorry-"

**You better be, pussy.**

Eddie let out a sigh. This fucking alien didn't know humor if it hit him in the face. "Okay then, how about Christmas?"

**The fuck is Christmas?**

"A holiday celebrated by most people. You give gifts, eat, etc. But you wouldn't be into it-"

**If I'm getting food and not cocaine shoved in my face, I'll be into it.**

"V, i-it's not cocaine-" Eddie couldn't contain his laughter. 

**Well it looks like it.**

"Whatever V." Eddie sighed as he walked off, going back to the apartment. "You know, you're really no fun."

**I don't want snow Eddie, I want you.**

"The hell you mean? Is this some tentacle porn shit? Have you seen my browser history-?"

**Eddie, that's disgusting. No, we want to cuddle.**

"Didn't know you were a cuddler. Always took you for the "I'll eat your face if you touch me" type." Eddie entered the apartment, shed his extra clothing along with his boots, locked the door and walked over to the couch. He laid down and sighed. 

**I am that type, but I make exceptions for you.**

"Alright, come on you big glob of goo."

**That's rude.**

Venom appeared on Eddie's chest, nuzzling against his neck. "You're too cute, V."

**Shut the fuck up, you're ruining the moment.**


End file.
